


Unanswered Questions

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: All Hail The Queen [2]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Female Cale, Gen, Genderbending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>The Dragit never gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Dragit x Cale, Seduction

There was a certain method that led up to courting, to see if the other partner was even vaguely interested, though it varied for every caste.

He started as high up the ladder with her as he was able; poetry, jewelry, fine clothes. It was suitable. It was proper. But she never showed any interest in any of it, and after some time, moved a bit further down the ladder. Invitations to dances and balls went unanswered. Offers of private training, too. Religious texts and antique books, no. Exotic pets, no. Exotic flowers wilted in the hallways.

He suspected she never got them. The Matriarch would never tell him for certain.

He dared not ask his brother. But he didn't have to. One day he found a strange woman sitting in his room, and the Matriarch apologized to him when he found her next.

“The Oosha has made a decree, Fyryn. You are to be married in three days.” Then she tipped her head in the direction of the stranger, and frowned at him. “Her name is Harissa. She's a Hellspawn from the Priesthood-- one of Bennu's. It is a great honor.”

Her face said it all. His brother knew of his intentions, of his wants, and had made certain it would not come to pass. He should have known he would never have the Princess for his own, any more then he'd had Amielia.


End file.
